Power wheelchairs generally include storage batteries with electric motors for driving the rear axle of the wheelchair which in turn is connected to the rear wheel hub. A common axis may be provided for these rear wheels or each rear wheel may be independently driven by appropriate motor means.
In many situations, it is often desirable to move the wheelchair with a patient in the chair only a short distance or maneuver it into a more convenient position for a particular activity. In some instances, the patient may be asleep in the chair and there is normally no need to use the power mechanism. In fact, under such conditions where the patient is not conscious, it would be awkward for a nurse or doctor to try to operate the power portion of the chair.
Because the motor is connected to the rear wheels to drive the same, any movement of the wheelchair without the benefit of the motors is difficult because of the drag resulting from the drive connection to the wheels.